


As You Wish 如你所愿

by PineappleMike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens AU - Fandom, Masters of Sex, 性爱大师
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 灯神Crowley和Bill Masters的纠缠





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens AU，没有小天使只有大师  
私设很多，努力不OOC，但是效果随缘

医院。办公室。

男人独自坐在桌前，身着白衣，红色的领结打得一丝不苟，高挺的鼻梁上架着一副金丝框眼镜，正埋头翻阅着手里的文件，房间里只有沙沙的翻页声。他的动作那么轻柔，只有那比平常快出不少的心跳出卖了他。脑中徘徊的那个身影，一袭黑裙，披肩的长发看似随意，却勾勒出她纤细的脖颈，隔着玻璃，她在和旁人打趣，笑起来眉眼仿佛在流动；五官说不上绝美，但却透着一股灵性。他仿佛已经看到了她叫自己Bill时，嘴角扬起的弧度。

但是她没有看到他。

她叫Virginia Johnson, 他打听到，还是单身。

把这段晦涩的“临床手术须知第五条（更改）”看了不下十遍之后，他终于叹了口气，摘下金丝眼镜，用大拇指和食指狠狠地揉了揉眼睛，好像要把脑海中的人影揉出去一般。静默持续着，男人抿了抿嘴，看向了桌角的一个铜壶。

自从男人来到华盛顿大学，传言就开始了。人们传说，这个William Masters性格古怪，沉闷冷漠，而且一直随身带着一个从来不用它装水的铜壶，甚至有人绘声绘色地描述，他是怎么看到Masters在没人处对着那个铜壶低语。有人说他把铜壶当作护身符，有人说他医术那么高超都是托铜壶里的巫术，还有人说，他只是个疯子罢了。全学校只有Barton还没有对他投来异样的目光——他是Bill的老朋友兼导师，这些年一直默默照看着Bill，引他一步步取得今天的傲人成就。虽然Barton从来没有问过他铜壶的事，但看得出来，他偶尔也会好奇地打量着桌角。

男人对这些传言从来不置可否，而传言的另一位主角，那个铜壶，依然每天出现在他的桌角。

这是个雕刻得十分精美的铜壶，复杂的花纹隐约能看出一圈长了翅膀的天使在伊甸园嬉戏。 铜壶的身侧略微有些磨光了，比周遭的颜色稍浅了一圈，大约是经久的摩擦造成的，影影绰绰地反着男人的倒影。

Bill看着这个铜壶，摸了摸精致的下唇，陷入了回忆。

#  **一**

十岁。

十岁正是贪玩的年纪，而Bill更是一玩就不愿回家。挨到了夕阳的余晖快要消逝，Bill低着头，磨磨蹭蹭地往家走。天有些晚了，他想着，抄了条近道。突然，前面草丛里传来一声很小，却很清脆的金属的声音，他不觉停下了脚步。四下无人，他凑近了看，是一个暗黄色的铜壶，在夕阳下闪着跳跃的光。

“回来了？”一推开门，厚重的男声伴着酒气扑面而来，Bill不禁皱了皱眉头，小表情却被沙发上瘫坐着的男人尽收眼底。男人上下打量了一下，“过来”， 他勾了勾手指。

Bill顿了一下，咬住他娇嫩的嘴唇，摇了摇头，不禁又把铜壶往身后缩了缩。

“嗯？”男人并不准备放弃，“手上有什么东西？老子平时怎么教你的？不要从外面带些奇怪的东西回来不知道吗？屁股痒痒了，嗯？” 他站起身，摇摇晃晃地朝Bill晃过来，高大的影子笼上他小小的身躯，像是末日来临前笼罩天空的阴影，“拿出来，是什么东西？”

在步步紧逼的捕食者面前，Bill仿佛待宰的羔羊。但这是只勇敢刚硬的羔羊。“不。” 他细小柔软的声音混入了一丝坚定，他扬起下巴，用自己能做到的最反抗的眼神盯住了男人的一双眼，却不知怎的逗笑了男人。

男人哈哈大笑着，一把抢过了男孩身后的铜壶。他细细研究着铜壶，仿佛看出了点什么名堂。男孩等待着，他知道迎接他的是什么。“啊哈…” 男人发出啧啧的声音，把铜壶在手中转来转去地看，“应该能换点钱。”他放下了铜壶，转向男孩，“你怎么这么晚才回来？嗯？” 威士忌的纯纯的酒气喷在男孩的脸上，他不禁抖了一下。

上床前，Bill耐心地擦干了血迹，给自己贴了几个创可贴。喝水的时候，他突然想到那个铜壶。蹑手蹑脚地下楼，男人在沙发上鼾声震天，Bill惊喜地发现，那个铜壶依旧摆在显眼的位置。

男孩没有什么玩具。“这个铜壶虽然说不上玩具，但至少是我William Masters自己的东西，别想抢走。“Bill把铜壶藏在床底，爬上了床，暗暗地想。

直到了一年后，一次偶然，他才发现了铜壶的秘密。

# 二

“这里真闷得慌啊。”Crowley无聊地翘着二郎腿，看着自己小小的，称不上是房子的容器。他摸了摸眼前光滑的暗澄澄的”墙壁“，叹了口气。

“要不是老子当年怂恿着上一任主人赶快许完了他的愿望，好享受一点清闲，怎么会落得现在这样惨的境地。”清闲一年算是休息，清闲了整整一百年，Crowley终于受不了了。他已经把自己能想到的任何娱乐形式都尝试一遍了，甚至包括贴在铜墙上站着睡觉（当然没有成功），还有对着一个从瓶口掉进来的草籽施加恐吓，试图让它在没水没土的地方发芽。然而一百年就这么过去了，他被转手卖来卖去，被街上的小孩当足球提来踢去（晃得他当时脑袋很痛），也被丢在各种地方接受风吹雨打。他是前天刚刚被扔到这里的，一个收破烂的老头嫌他太沉，随手扔到了路边的草丛里。

“无聊啊。” 他侧耳听着渐渐走近的脚步声，伸出手，弹了弹光滑的墙面，墙面发出了“镫”的一声脆响。脚步声停下了，一个忽悠，自己被拾了起来。

“Hmmm” Crowley的鼻腔内发出一个耐人寻味的声音，希望自己不会无聊了，至少短时间内。

# 三

然而Crowley没想到，自己被捡起来后，又被丢到了另一个阴暗的地方。他等啊等，等了差不多三百一十五天的时候，“啊——”他大叫着，被拉扯了出来。

烟雾从铜壶中钻出，逐渐定型，显现出Crowley本来的模样。

出现在眼前的是一位瘦削干练的男人，大约三十岁的额头已经有了岁月雕刻的痕迹，一头红发仿佛在燃烧，加上他一身黑衣，仿佛一个精瘦的火炬。最让人不可思议的是——他竟然戴了一副墨镜，即便他是刚刚从一个铜壶里面钻出来的。

Bill来不及放下手中的白布，目瞪口呆的看着这个不速之客。许久，他吞了一下口水，怯怯地说：“er……我叫Bill，很高兴认识你。”

“嗯？”Crowley心想，“这孩子难道不知道叫我出来是为什么吗？这下可有意思了。”他微微欠身，清了清一百年没对人说话的嗓子，用自己最温柔最滑腻的声音开口道：”您好，我亲爱的主人，我是灯神Crowley，只有心地善良的人擦拭这个铜壶三次，才会召唤出我。我能帮助您实现三个愿望，无论大小，无论难易程度，但不许作弊。三次愿望之后，我将不会再为您服务。那么现在，您想好您的第一个愿望了吗？“

说完他立刻就后悔了——前车之鉴还在眼前，这么快就打发走这个小可爱的话，下一位又不知道要等到什么时候。他打量了一下面前自称Bill的男孩：脸上有几个尚未愈合的伤疤，头发卷卷的一点也不服帖，一双大眼睛水灵灵的，含着一点怀疑在上下打量着他，精致的眉头微微皱了起来。“看起来是个乖孩子呢，”Crowley眯起眼睛想，“可是那伤痕又是怎么回事呢？”

虽然隔着墨镜，但Bill却仿佛感受到了Crowley先生的目光在自己身上想探照灯一般来回扫过，好像在等自己做出一个决定来，不免有些尴尬地打破了沉默：“嗯…我…” 话说到一半被Crowley打断了，“啊孩子，”他倚着墙，伸展着自己修长的双腿，“不用着急，我正好伸伸腿，里面太憋屈了。”他胡乱地指了指那个铜壶，撇了撇嘴，暗暗观察着男孩的反应。

男孩很明显松了一口气。

“反正你把我放出来了，我也没什么事干，不如我们聊会天吧。”Crowley换了个姿势倚着墙。

“聊天？”男孩的眼中闪过转瞬即逝的亮光，转眼又黯淡下去。他叹了口气，眼中是配不上他年龄的成熟，“我很想聊天，恐怕我没什么能跟你聊的事情……”他一屁股坐在了自己小小的床上，抬头看着这位奇奇怪怪的男人，鬼使神差地问了一句，“你想聊什么呢？”

“Mmmm……” Crowley晃了晃脑袋，撇了下嘴，“不如聊聊你的家人吧。兄弟姐妹？爸爸妈妈？为什么只有你一个人在这里呢？”

这显然不是什么好话题，Crowley赶忙闭上了嘴。

因为面前的男孩眼中顿时充满了痛苦，好像黑压压的乌云霎时间笼罩了原本澄澈的天空。沉默延伸着，男孩的头渐渐垂了下去，他那高挺的鼻翼轻轻扇动着。

“For Christ’s sake，” Crowley心想，“这个小可怜，我早该想到的。”

“Hey，”他用自己最轻柔的语气说，“没事了，我在这里呢，我会陪着你的。” 他走上前去，坐在男孩的身旁。男孩的身体在微微的抖动，他开口低声说，“他们出门了。”

Crowley点了点头，“脸上的伤，是他弄的？”

男孩抬眸看向这个好心的灯神，伸出小舌头舔了舔自己有些干涩的嘴唇，慢慢点了点头。

Crowley看着他透亮的眼睛，突然的冲动让他抱住了眼前的男孩。

男孩一怔，身体僵硬了一下，之后软软地攀上了Crowley的肩膀，把头埋进他的肩头，发出轻轻的抽泣声。Crowley抚摸着他的一头小卷毛，轻声地安慰着，前后小幅度摇晃着怀里的男孩。

男孩终于抬起了头，他抬起胳膊不动声色地擦去脸上的泪痕，略略发红的眼睛盯住了Crowley墨镜后面的位置，犹豫地问道，“你到底是谁？是我的一个梦吗？”

Crowley轻声笑了，“不，my dear boy，我可比一个梦真实多了。“他想了想，又加了句，”如果你想，我可以是你的朋友。我会一直陪在你身边，直到你许完三个愿望。”他抚着男孩的后背，轻轻叹了口气。也许是错觉，但是他，一个有些过于酷爱恶作剧的小神，竟然对这个男孩心软了。

“那我想好我的第一个愿望了。”男孩吸了吸鼻子，嘴角扯出一个若有若无的笑，“我想要离开这个家，再也不见到他们。让他们忘了我吧。”

“这可不行！” Crowley皱起了眉头，虽然刚刚见面，但是这个男孩看起来是个好孩子。他可不愿一个好孩子走什么弯路，孩子可是世界的未来呢。“你才只有十一岁，如果这样做，你吃什么穿什么呢，你也挣不到钱……”可是看着男孩的坚定的目光，他又不忍心拒绝。“这样吧，再过三年。三年后，十四岁，我让你父亲送你去寄宿学校，之后他会定期给你打钱，但是他不会记得有过你这样一个儿子，你可以把家中所有关于你的东西带走，以后这个家里，不会再有你的一丝痕迹。这样可以吗？”

男孩忽闪忽闪的大眼睛转了转，“那你呢？你会记得我吗？”

“当然。”

“那好吧，那我就要十四岁的时候离开，让他们忘记我。这是我的第一个愿望。”男孩倏地弹跳上了床，吸了吸鼻子，虔诚地跪着，双手合十，轻轻闭上了眼睛。

“As you wish.” 响指声清脆地弹过夏日充斥着蝉声的空气。

# 四

Bill从铜壶收回了目光。

Crowley没有食言。之后的三年里，那个叫父亲的男人的毒打似乎少了很多，而且次次避开要害。家人不在的时候，只要他擦擦铜壶，Crowley总能马上出现在他的身边。男人陪着他出门，给他买香草味的冰淇淋（天知道他的钱从哪里出来的），每次还会给自己拿一个粉红的棒冰。每每受伤的时候，Crowley只要用指尖轻抚过伤口，就拂去了疼痛。但如果有旁人，Crowley就只能呆在壶中，透过壶嘴的小孔听着Bill的诉说，偶尔插嘴提出点自己的看法——它们通常被证实是完全正确的。

转眼三年就过去了，Bill如愿去了寄宿学校，走之前，他把铜壶塞进了行李箱。“还有两个愿望没许呢，“Bill这样告诉自己。但他的内心却有一个小小的声音，想要再见到Crowley本人。

他的手伸向了铜壶，迟疑了一下，望了望玻璃门外，还是握住了铜壶。

“哎呦喂，可算出来了，你都不知道里面有多…” Crowley的声音突然断了，他上下打量着已是中年的Bill，发出了酷似磁带卡住了的声音。他的鼻子好像更挺翘了，眼睛还是一如小时候，灰蓝色的瞳仁仿佛清晨天空的颜色，一头蓬蓬的黑发现在被发胶固定得一丝不苟，红色领结精致地打在喉头，白大褂整洁合身，隐约衬出一个圆鼓鼓的小肚子…Crowley一时忘记了自己自打出来，就一直在盯着对面的人看。

Bill紧张地搓了搓手，试探性地开口：“Crowley?”

“哦！”Crowley回过了神，他有点不好意思地挠了挠头，“好久没见了啊。”

“是啊，”Bill的眼神有点躲闪，他决定还是装作低头用手搓文件，“已经二十多年了。”

“二十三年零五十八天。“Crowley纠正道，语气中带上了一丝不满，又好像在撒娇。

“嗯……你知道的，我一直不方便……有别人看着什么的。况且，我不是还会偶尔跟你讲讲最近发生的事吗？”Bill嘟了嘟嘴，试图掩饰自己有点颤抖的声音，同时用眼角瞟了瞟Crowley，想看看自己的话有没有让对方信服。

从上了学校开始，Bill就再也没有放Crowley出来了。他要上学，之后是工作，工作后他逐渐地有了名气，周围慕名而来的人也多了起来。很难避开所有的人，这是一个原因，但不是主要原因。

他经常梦见Crowley，也许是因为Crowley现在是他最亲近的人了。在学校，他沉默寡言的性格并没给他带来多少朋友，Bill只能偶尔对着铜壶诉说他的苦恼。Crowley乐得有人讲话，虽然都是些青春期的男孩苦恼，但怎么样都比一个人闷着强，也权且听着吧。更何况，自己的这个小主人也偶尔跟他讲讲最近开心的事，两个人一起乐不可支的时候，可以一扫他们一天的苦恼。

他开始梦见Crowley陪自己捉迷藏，和自己一起一口口舔着冰淇淋，一起躺在草坪上，数着天上的云朵。梦见他们一起把一枚硬币粘在地上，看来来往往的人努力地试图把它扣起来，两个人不禁笑作一团。

直到有一天早上从Crowley的梦中醒来，Bill发现了被子支起了小帐篷。第一次，Bill不以为意。之后是第二次，第三次...

这是不对的，Bill告诉自己，我不应该有这种想法。但同时，他又很想把自己投入男人温暖的那个怀抱，把头埋在男人结实的肩膀里，鼻腔中满是男人身上的香气，就像他们初次见面那样。

他去学了拳击，在一次次出拳中，发泄掉他所有的渴望和思念。

渐渐地，这个想法被他埋在了很深很深的地方，仿佛从来没有存在过。他生出了铜墙壁垒，仿佛一个硬茧包裹住自己的心，不让一点杂念透进去，也不让一点想法逃出来。但是Bill知道，这个想法就好像Crowley吼过的那颗种子，只要给它一点水分，也许就会长成一棵遮天蔽日的大树。

现在不一样了。Virginia仿佛一股劲风，让他沉寂了很久的每一根神经都兴奋地颤抖起来。

可惜Bill已有家室。虽然貌合神离，虽然只是为了不让外界以为他是个古怪的单身中年男子，为了给他的性学研究做好掩护，但他毕竟是已婚男人，Bill不敢想象自己的胜算。再说，Virginia怎么会看得上我这样一个古板木讷而又流言遍地，还准备研究这么前卫而又不可言说的课题的人呢？他叹了口气，才发现自己又走神了。

Crowley一直在细细观察Bill的神情。他从一丝羞愧，转到了强烈的渴望，又掺杂上了一丝伤感，让Crowley看不穿他到底在想些什么。

“Errr……”Bill再次开口，“这次叫你出来是因为，我想好我的第二个愿望了。”

“Already?” Crowley微张着嘴，突如其来的消息让他有些手足无措，“额，我是说没问题。不过，毕竟这么多年没活动手脚了，可能这次不会特别快见效啊……”他又幽怨地瞥了一眼Bill，“要不是你把我关了这么久…”

Bill抿起嘴，沉默着低下了头。

“那许愿吧。“Crowley在心里叹了口气，这么多年，还是那个死要面子的小男孩。

“我想要Virginia Johnson，隔壁屋的那个秘书，爱上我。”Bill脱口而出，突兀的声音在小小的办公室中鸣响。

Crowley想了想，笑了，“奇迹不是这么用的哦。我只能给你制造许多契机，甚至提升你在她心中的形象。但是所有的苦力活，还有她最后会不会真的爱上你，都还是要靠你自己。我只能做到给你们之间铺一条路，怎么走还看你们自己。”

Bill怔了一下，坚定的点了点头，“那就这样。” 他向Crowley伸出了手。

Crowley看着他的手，露出了一丝狡黠的笑：“上次我满足你之后，我被你整整关了二十多年，再关我二十年，估计你就许不成第三个愿望了呢。”这话当然是假话，但既然Crowley只有在Bill想让他出来时才能出来，Crowley觉得这个谎撒的天衣无缝。

像是被他的话烫到了一样，Bill一下收回了手，犹豫着。其实他和Mrs. Masters早已分居，自己的房子也是空着的。如果……装作远方的朋友来拜访，好像也不是不可以。

Crowley看穿了他的心思，抢着说，“好的，那就这么定了。我可以一直呆在这个破壶的外面，你可以..实现你想许的那个愿望。成交吗？”

随后，他握住了Bill重新伸出来的手，用力摇了摇。“Well then……as you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 存稿快用完了...  
现在进度大概一半了吧QAQ  
enjoy

# 五

不出所料，Virginia听说了Crowley暗地里散布给她的Bill的研究计划后，积极地来应聘。

“小菜一碟。”Crowley化成一股白烟缩回了那个铜壶，翘着二郎腿，仔细地竖起耳朵听着外面的对话。要不是Bill硬缠着求自己给点建议，自己也不会蜷回这个小地方。

“我认为现在的多数女人没有把性和爱分开。对我来说，性和爱是完全独立存在的。”

“这种话我可不常听到。”

“Well，我也不是在大街上随便乱说不是吗？我在应聘，而你是个医生。”

“啧啧啧，”Crowley开始明白为什么Bill心动了。这个大胆而不同寻常的女孩，像极了Bill桀骜不驯、想要闯出一番天地的倔劲。

* * *

“怎么样？”Bill一边用脚带上门一边急急忙忙地擦了三下铜壶，急切地盯着逐渐显形的Crowley，就像能从他身上榨出个答案一样。Crowley不紧不慢地伸了个懒腰，踩着猫步给自己倒了杯酒，然后歪歪扭扭地摊在沙发上。

“挺好。”

他看到Bill皱着眉头盯着他的眼神，挑起眉毛悠悠加了一句，“真的挺好。”

“我怎么觉得你在敷衍我？”Bill双臂抱在胸前，白T恤衬出他厚实的肩膀，像一个场边等待上场的焦急的拳击手。“那她对我怎么看？你不是可以提升我在她心中的形象吗？”

“你已经很有魅力了……”Crowley看着眼前这个不停踱步的人儿，心中涌起一股烦躁：难道他自己不知道吗？

显然Bill把这句话当作了不痛不痒的安慰，他不耐烦地挥了挥手，“我要想个办法…怎么样能更快，抢过其他竞争者……”

Crowley皱了皱眉头。“这可不行，my dear Bill。你该好好放松下了，剩下的事，就交给老天吧。”他噌地站起身，转眼车钥匙已经握在手中了。“我们出去兜个风，我开车。”

Bill承认，这次兜风很棒，至少让他停止去想Virginia的事了——Crowley在市区内飙到了九十的时速。“慢点Crowley，你会害我们俩都惨死的！”Bill的脸都吓白了，圆圆的眼睛仿佛要瞪出来，他强硬地伸手去抢Crowley的方向盘，害的车子在路中间摇头摆尾，制造出一声声刺耳的轮胎摩擦地面的声音和车后地上的的两道黑线，两个人也在里面东倒西歪， “快停下！”

Crowley咯咯地笑着，得意的眼神简直透过了墨镜，脚下却渐渐松开了油门。

“到了。”又是一脚猛刹，要不是Crowley眼疾手快拦住了Bill的胸口，也许他真的会飞出去。“天哪…你真的不适合开车，你太快了。”Bill撅着嘴抱怨道。突然他环顾了一下四周，“来这做什么？”

“你能找到的圣路易斯最棒的餐厅，”Crowley砸了咂嘴，“请？”他打开了Bill这侧的车门。

“Crowley, A, J, Crowley.“ Crowley自信地在前台报上名字，整个人晃晃当当，好像一条无骨的蛇。

“Crowley先生，两位是吗？这边请，我们为您预备的情侣专人座已经准备好了。”

“情…情侣?” Bill不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“为什么要订情侣位置？”服务员刚一走开，Bill就迫不及待地向前倾身，紧缩着眉头低声逼问，“你最好解释一下你自己。” 淡蓝色的眼睛冷冷的，好像结上了冰霜，刺向了了墨镜下对方眼睛的位置。

“Whoa……”Crowley的声音中透着委屈，他撇了撇嘴, “这不是帮你演习嘛。你这么大岁数了都没好好追过女孩子，有些东西还是要手把手教你啊。”

Bill没想到会是这样的回答，像出水的金鱼张了张嘴，赶紧把马上要脱口而出的 “成何体统”，“传出去影响不好” 的长篇大论憋了回去，长长的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪，半天憋出了一句，“谢谢你，Crowley。” 他低着头，眼睛勾画着男人面前餐巾纸的轮廓，不好意思抬眼。

“不客气。”Crowley轻声说道。

Bill抬眼，对上Crowley的笑容，忍不住牵起自己的嘴角，耳朵微微地动了动，露出两颊浅浅的酒窝。

# 六

“Alcohol!” Crowley敲了一下杯子，发出一声脆响。

两个人现在正瘫在家里。用杯子倒酒已经逐渐不能满足两人了，他们又开了一瓶，两个人直接对着瓶口一口口地抿。

“太无聊了…”Crowley挥舞了一下手中的酒瓶，差点脱手甩了出去，“年复一年地憋在壶里面，就等着一个又一个人把你放出来，许一些奇奇怪怪的愿望，再把你塞回去。有什么意义呢？”

“是啊，”Bill摇着头附和道，“Virginia也许永远不会爱上我的，这一切有什么意义呢？”

Crowley的酒突然醒了一大半，他突然抬起了头，把酒瓶递给伸手的Bill，眯起了眼睛：“为什么这么讲？”

“你知道的…我没什么胜算…而且…”Bill欲言又止。

“而且什么？”Crowley倾身凑近了一些，Bill看到自己倒映在墨镜里的脸。

“而且今晚我看到她和那个年轻的Ethan坐车一起走了…”Bill锤了一下地毯，痛得小声吸了一口气。他环顾了一下，权衡是否要起身去拿一个冰袋，但是蠕动了一下，只是选择换了一个更舒服的姿势倚靠着沙发，他抬眼，看向Crowley，脸上满是苦涩，“我可能来不及了。”

“不会的。”

Bill突然感到这个屋子里的温度升高了很多，甚至他的衬衫领都变紧了很多。他忍不住耸了耸肩膀。

“可是你只是在安慰我！我身上有哪点吸引人的？我是个已婚男人，总是有那么多传言，总是拒人于千里之外，我甚至都不会笑！”

“你会笑的，我看过你笑，很多次。”

“我怎么可能吸引到Virginia的注意呢？我能有什么魅力吗？”Bill已经带上了哭腔，不拿酒瓶的那只手在大幅度地挥舞着。

Crowley做出了一个在Bill小时候他做过很多次，甚至形成了一个惯性的动作——他猛地向前挪动，给了Bill一个结实的拥抱。

Bill挣扎了一会，双手徒劳地四处不痛不痒地推搡着，一阵子后还是软软地倒进了Crowley怀里，把高耸的鼻头埋进了Crowley的颈窝，低声抽泣了起来。

“我就觉得你很有魅力。”Crowley轻声说。

Bill原先紧紧地攀着Crowley的胳膊放松了一点，他稍稍后撤了一点，目光涣散地看着Crowley。“我怎么知道你这话是不是真心的…我要看着你的眼睛，你再说一遍。”他边说，边摘下了Crowley从未摘下的墨镜。

他不禁倒吸了一口冷气。

Crowley的眼睛竟然是…金色的，带着两条黑色的竖瞳，像蛇一样。此刻两个金色的瞳仁布满了整个眼睛，在客厅昏暗的灯光下，闪烁着细微的金光。

“你不喜欢？”Crowley一下一下抚着Bill的厚实的后背，好像在让他安心。

“不…我会适应的。”Bill轻声笑了一下，眼神从Crowley的金色瞳仁一路向下，顺着他突出的颧骨，最后定在了他的薄唇上。Crowley微微张开了嘴，有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

视野中突然出现的Crowley柔软粉嫩的舌尖让Bill的最后一道心理防线瞬时溃散。Crowley眼睁睁看着Bill的瞳孔张得更大了，淡蓝色的眼眸中倒映出自己瘦削的脸庞。两人的呼吸急促起来，Bill靠得越来越近，越来越近……

Bill的唇终于触到了柔软。他急切地伸出了舌头，舔舐着Crowley的嘴唇。他的双臂再一次紧紧攀上灯神硬实的后背，把他使劲地拉向自己。Crowley轻轻张开了嘴，下一刻，Bill的舌头就缠上了他的，浓郁的酒香弥漫开来，混合着两人急促的鼻息，冲撞在彼此的口腔中。Bill闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛轻轻抖动着。他感到Crowley骨节分明的一只手抚上了了他的头发，顺着他的柔软的脸颊滑下来，大拇指在自己的酒窝处打着圈圈。

Bill的手逐渐由Crowley的后背移到他的胸口，他伸手缓缓推开了灯神，打断了这个吻。他轻轻地喘着气，眼神涣散地向四周看了看，突然看着Crowley睁大了眼睛，“不……对不起，我不是……”他的手不自觉地搓着自己的衣角。

Crowley心里叹了一口气，他等这个吻等了好久好久，但…他不希望Bill是醉着的，那就像和一个蜡像接吻一样，失去了该有的滋味。他多希望Bill是清醒的，而不是…也许刚刚只是把他当作了另一个人。他的心突然火烧火燎的，我的Bill竟然要求自己帮助去追另一个人，嫉妒像地狱的火一样炙烤着他的内心，他不禁咬紧了牙关。

Crowley缓缓站起身，戴回了墨镜，轻轻打了个响指。

Bill轻轻的鼾声响起。第二天，他不会记得这个吻的。Crowley施了个小奇迹，把这个吻推到了那些童年晨梦同样的深度。

# 七

Bill的实验到目前为止，进行得异常顺利。

而且Virginia似乎也对Ethan不感兴趣，几晚上之后就努力摆脱了他的强烈攻势。

好像一切都在往好的方向发展。

Bill在玻璃后面看着志愿者们拿着“尤利西斯”发出一声又一声的呻吟，不由得有些走神。眼中匿名志愿者的脸渐渐模糊，变成了Virginia的模样。他脑海中浮现了她的身体每一道曲线，仿佛一个无法拒绝的邀约。他想到了一个吻，温暖火热，但是又模模糊糊地看不真切。还没等他意识到，一声低低的呻吟溢出了自己的嘴角，他赶紧垂下手，拿着记录板的两手交叠挡在腿间。

旁边的Virginia尴尬地咳嗽了一声。

办公室中。“Virginia，”Bill摘下了他的金丝眼镜，一本正经地开口，“我认为我们经历的这个过程叫做移情。我仔细考虑了一下，只有我们也参与到这个实验中，才能彻底排除这种干扰。”

“参与到实验中…？你是说，我们分别和志愿者…?”

“我说的是我们两个人，彼此。”Bill打断了Virginia，两手合在一起，两个大拇指的急促地互相敲击，仿佛掀开的幕布的一角，暴露了他内心的紧张，“我想过了，这是最好的办法。”

他紧张地观察着Virginia的表情，却又装作一副不在意的样子。“我能考虑一下吗？”半响后Virginia开了口。

“没问题。”他努力不让自己的声音颤抖，强装镇定地带上了眼镜，低头翻阅文件。天知道他一个字都没看进去，只想着赶紧回家和Crowley探讨下一步的策略。

“那…我先走了。晚安。”Virginia的声音竟然也带上了一丝颤抖。是件好事吗？也许是的？

“嗯。”这是他能保持声音平稳的极限了。

* * *

“Crowley!” Bill的声音冲破了房间的宁静，Crowley慢慢放下了浇花的水壶，直起腰转过身来，仿佛一点没注意到来人的焦躁，“怎么了？”

“我问了Virginia和我一起参加那个实验，她的声音有点颤抖，我觉得这也许是个好的开始了！一定是因为她也喜欢我，对不对？”Bill的平时沉稳的眼神一扫而空，他的目光跳跃而闪烁，Crowley从来没见过这样的Bill，不禁沉下了脸。

“那个女人究竟有什么魔力，能让他如此沉迷，”Crowley暗暗想，“也许是时候做一点实地侦探工作了。”他在心里连忙补了一句，“当然，都是为了实现Bill的第二个愿望。”

“怎么了？”Bill从之前的狂喜中恢复了一点，他第一次发现Crowley沉着的脸，“有什么不对的地方吗？”

“哦亲爱的Bill，我都不知道从何说起了——你不觉得你是在用实验做借口骗她吗？如果她后来发现，你觉得她还会原谅你吗？更何况，这样以实验为基础的性，能上升到爱吗？第一次面试的时候，她说自己会把性和爱分离开，如果单纯只是借研究之由上床，你怎么能知道她不是当工作对待？”Crowley又在心里暗暗加了句，“看来你根本不懂爱。”

“…”

Bill哽住了，他没想到陪了自己这么多年的最好的朋友，那个拭去过他的眼泪，为他买香草雪糕，为他一次又一次出谋献策的Crowley，竟然对这个可喜的进展这么反感，还一下子向自己泼了这么多冷水。这一步进展确实是他自己暗自想的，没有跟Crowley商量过，但是他早就习惯了某些事先做再想，也从来没觉得有什么问题。今天的Crowley很反常，好像不再是之前那个无条件陪在自己身边做自己坚实支柱的老友。他看到过自己全部，甚至包括他隐藏在面具下不曾示人的柔软脆弱而破碎的一面。难道他不是一直支持自己的每一个脚步的吗？

Bill的眼神渐渐冷淡了下来，眼中的火苗熄灭了，取而代之的是淡蓝色的冰霜。

“你不过是我的仆人，我说什么，你就要照做，灯神先生。”Bill的语气强硬起来，一步步逼近了Crowley，揪着他的衣领把他抵在墙上，两人靠得很近，鼻尖碰在了一起，“听懂了吗？”Bill盯住了Crowley的金色瞳仁，眼睛眨也不眨，仿要将他的眼睛烧出一个洞。但是在心里，Bill多么希望Crowley能反驳，“不，我帮你是因为你是我的朋友。”

但是Crowley没有。

被抵在墙上无法动弹的Crowley叹口气，耸了耸肩，“可惜的是，我依然坚持我的看法。既然你不需要我的帮助，那请放我走吧。只求你不要把我收回那个小瓶子了。”他想想，又加了句，“因为你还剩一个愿望，所以我依然是你的仆人，是的。所以…如果你想要找我，你会知道我在哪里的。” 他的语气冷淡而生硬，Bill慢慢松开了攥着他领口的手。

“祝你好运。Laters.” Crowley丢下一句话，用肩膀挤开Bill，转眼就消失在了夜幕里。秋夜的凉风穿堂而过，医生禁不住打了个寒战。

环顾空荡荡的房子，Bill叹息着慢慢倚在了墙上。

# 八

没有Crowley的日子依然不咸不淡的继续着。

因为他的研究，他的名声更广了，如果之前的铜壶传言，人们只是在他不在的时候窃窃私语，现在则是当着他的面嘀嘀咕咕指指点点。Bill之前不会在意，现在自然也没什么想法。还好Virginia也是一副满不在乎的样子，陪他一起坚持着每日的研究工作。

Bill依然带着那个铜壶。他不知道自己为什么还要带它，但是他就是忍不住。偶尔工作的时候抬头看到那个铜壶，他的眼前就浮现了Crowley狡黠的笑容，他耐心的倾听，温柔的建议，他骨节分明的手和温暖的怀抱。他揉了揉眼角，低头重重地写下另一条记录，笔尖险些划破了薄薄的纸。

他和Virginia再也没有提到那个提议，心照不宣。两人埋头研究，反而变得默契了许多，像是两个新手舞者，一点点找到了合适的节拍和韵律，在舞池中宛若无人的你来我往。

直到那晚的突破。

“我们可以开创一个全新的话题！全新的领域！”Bill激动地挥舞着双手，“Virginia，我们可以明天就开始招募志愿者，收集数据，我们可能需要收集很多数据才能得出结论，但是没关系……”Bill像是被按了暂停键一样静止了，咽下一口唾沫。

镜子中，身后的Virginia慢慢地褪去了上衣。

慢慢地解开了胸衣。

一个一个地连上了仪器。

轻轻拉起他的手，覆上她的胸前。

Bill艰难地吞咽了一下。他的头开始发晕。

“我们是科学家。”Virginia轻声说。

他的呼吸深一下浅一下，但是脸上依然不见任何表情。

* * *

Virginia解开Bill的衬衫，开始往他的胸口贴铁片。冰凉的铁片让他小小的吸了一口气，不受控制地抖了一下。

“那我们…先从传统的传教士体位开始吧。”Bill打破了沉默。

“…好。”Virginia僵硬机械地回复，自己躺上了床。

Bill也褪下剩余的衣物，小心地叠好放在一边，在最上面他放上自己的戒指和机械手表。他试探性地跪上了床，看着面前的Virginia，手指向她的腿间探去。Virginia的喉咙溢出一声呻吟，Bill满意地叹气，忍不住又增加了一根手指，照顾到里面的每一个角落，顺便把身下的辗转轻啼尽收眼底。抽插间，房间内的喘息声混着水声越来越大。Virginia突然把住了Bill的手，“不…我需要你进入我。实验数据…”

Bill愣了一下，“哦，是的，你说的没错。”

他把住自己已经完全勃起的阴茎，慢慢地全部顶入早已湿润的花径，两人都满意地叹了口气。Bill的手撑在Virginia的身侧，开始律动起来。他欣赏着身下的美景，她半张着嘴，不断地低声呻吟着微微拱起腰迎合着他的推进，忍不住加快了速度。

“高潮。”Bill伴着气声勉强自言自语，随后一股温热的液体进入了Virginia体内。他气喘吁吁地倒在Virginia身旁，才发现她的异常。“你没有…?” Bill有些难为情。

“我们还是要等到看到监测结果才能下定论，不过是的，我没有。”Virginia轻喘着，她白皙的胸膛一起一伏，胸前的两点还是饱满而挺立的。她冷静地接下去，“不过我们可以试一下其他的体位，毕竟传教士体位下女性的阴蒂很难被刺激到……”

“今天就到此为止吧。“Bill打断了她，眼睛垂下看着地面，抿起了嘴。

“Bill…如果是因为我没有到高潮的话…”

“可是我们已经有了远超大多数人的经验和知识。”Bill仿佛看出了Virginia想说什么，提前回答出来。

“Bill..”Virginia又一次艰难地开口，她突然觉得为这么一个饭碗自己付出了太多，自己的工作甚至还要包括哄Bill高兴。之前的工作协议，我应该好好商量一番的，她想。“我觉得我们需要承认，有的时候两人之间那种独一无二的感觉，会比性的知识来得更有作用。“

“我们是科学家，我们不应该承认这种虚无缥缈的东西，比如真爱，比如心动。性就是性，就像心跳，电波那样科学。”Bill皱了皱眉头，“如果你真的把项目的基础建立在爱上面的话，那我恐怕我们没办法继续我们的研究。”

Virginia盯着Bill的脸看了许久，仿佛想要看出一丝破绽，一丝证明他刚刚说的话不是他的真心话的痕迹。“我们还是，先在科学的领域探索吧。爱情和感觉，可以放到后面如果有机会…”

Bill今晚第四次打断了Virginia。“那既然我们达成了一致，那我不觉得我们再尝试一次有什么不好。“他抬腕想看看表，才想起手表已经摘下来了。

Virginia想了一下，没有拒绝。

Bill第一次主动提出要送Virginia回家，眼看着过了十一点，Virginia没有拒绝。

一路无言。

白色的跑车驶离时，远处一个黑影闪过，静静地看着Virginia走上台阶，打开家里的大门。

* * *

墙上时钟的时针指过了十，医院里逐渐冷清起来。很多诊疗室都关了灯，但是不包括这一间——Bill 那“万众瞩目”的“性学研究室”。

离他们第一次一起亲身参与研究已经过了一个月，在日常工作之余，他们填好了志愿者的匿名表格，把自己缩小成了两个毫无意义的编号，每日在观察室中翻云覆雨。

Bill双手向后撑着，胯一下一下地向上顶，和着Virginia的律动。他努力咬住嘴唇，没有让一丝呻吟漏出去。“Plateau.”他努力揪着自己的理智的尾巴尖不让它溜走，对面的Virginia也轻声应和着，”Plateau.”

但是一波波的快感袭来，让Bill终于忍不住松开了咬紧的牙关，一声声低沉的呻吟滚动在喉咙里。Virginia抓过他的手，放在自己的臀肉上。Bill的五指嵌进了浑圆挺翘的臀，细腻的肉漏出指缝。两人的呼吸缠绕在一起，火热的欲望升腾在四周。自己的血液像是着了火，在体内的筋脉里蔓延燃烧，窜动烧灼着自己的每一根汗毛。他忍不住努力向下把住Virginia的臀，同时挺腰顶的更深。Virginia的一只手攀上了他的后颈，向前探头直至脑门贴在一起，香汗淋漓的肉体紧密交缠在一起，在冷冰冰的白色检验室灯光照射下，Virginia的指甲在他的肩胛留下一道道深痕。

“高潮。”他几乎是叹出这个词，体内蓄积的力量在瞬间喷薄而出，Bill感到自己的胸腔快要爆炸，眼前像是礼花绽放。粗粗地喘着，他抬眼看向Virginia，眼中的她和自己一样瞳孔张大，白皙的脸颊透着红晕，眼中迸发出热烈的火星，两人的呼吸完全同步，喘息声在小小的屋内震颤激荡。

目光相遇，Bill像是触了电，酥麻的感觉直传到脚趾。他的目光下移，描绘着眼前自己从第一天就梦寐以求的鲜红的唇。此时这红唇微张着，柠檬糖的丝丝甜味若有若无地飘进他的鼻孔。他的目光失了焦，忍不住把这段距离缩短。

两人的呼吸依然急促，所以这个吻并不算深。Bill含住Virginia柔软的唇，轻轻舔舐着淡淡的柠檬糖的味道。

Bill闭上眼，黑白噪点中隐约浮现了一双金黄色的温柔的蛇瞳。他猛地睁眼，对上了Virginia不解的目光。


End file.
